elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:IDLift3000/Archive 3
This is my talk page archive that contains messages from January 29, 2014 to January 2016. If you want to leave new message, go to my talkpage. Please DO NOT edit all messages in this archive. Otis fixtures question reply I don't know what happened to the Otis Lexan text. As for HydroFit fixtures, it turns out, there is not an Otis PDF that says HydroFit fixtures. But, I have no proof of the Series 7 name either. If anyone has proof of the Series 7 name, I will re-add it. I changed it to unknown for now. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Page deletion About maybe 4 days ago, I accidently made a page called Elevator Components, instead of making a catagory. If possible, can you delete this page? I am talking about the page, not the catagory. Upanddownadventures (talk) 06:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74, today,I just went thru KONE's website and they have a new elevator called NANOSPACE(http://highrisefacilities.com/kones-nanospace-replaces-old-elevator-two-weeks/) which probably is a Bottom Drive(BD) elevator. Pls assist me in adding this in the KONE page pls...thanks Also,the indicator pic for the IFE fixtures page has been placed at the worst place ever...I cannot move it in line with the others:( pls help with this as well Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 11:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Plagiarism http://www.elevatorkeys.com/keys-by-manufacturer/us-elevator They used my picture, and while the text is not a direct copy, it is the same information listed on Elevator Wiki. Upanddownadventures (talk) 03:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi SL74,Need ur help Sorry to disturb u but can u pls help with this minor glitch? In both the Ulift and IFE page,the fixtures part is always BELOW the (censored) box and often nobody sees it! Also,Can u help to add some pics 4 the Ulift elevator fixtures guide pls? Thanks:) Circleline28 (talk) 12:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 -- Removing categories How do you remove categories from pages? I know you can copy the current edit, undo the edits until the category is removed, and then paste the text. But is there a better way? Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Template I created this for you Type to use About a page I made a page about some numbers are ommited from buildings due to cultural reason, which I discovered and decided to make the page. http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_unlucky_numbers_that_usually_skipped_on_an_elevator_fixtures However, I still need you to rewrite this page and fix with the best information and grammar, and the title is quite long, so I just need you to verify the title and you may rename the title. Thank you. :: Woah, I saw many edits in the history. Thanks for your cooperation. :: Otis Elevator Guy Featured Media: March 2014 I noticed the featured media for March. I did not know that there was this difference between the drive systems for the Gen2... Glad my picture could help and thanks for the new info! TheElevatorGuy87 (talk) 02:37, March 4, 2014 (UTC) SL74, I have already reply to him. --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello SchindlerLift1874, I am working on a publication that would like use of one of your photographs. could you please contact sabrahams2@oma.com to further discuss rights and permission. Thank you for you help, Sophie Some smart guy has changed the ENTIRE elevatorpedia's home page! Pls help to restore... The guy can be traced in the recent activities page Circleline28 (talk) 10:45, March 6, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Homepage I've just repaired the home page using the history. I recommend that it be locked to non admins. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Anon -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 08:53, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I think you need to take a look at this. Clear It The Warned Gen1212 Ivan. Tolong Hapus Warned Kan Saya Ada Lagi Clean Up User Talk Gen1212. Sekarang. Hi IS it possible to change the elevatorpedia's logo to another? My idea is this:Use the current elevatorpedia template(on the top left of screen) and put EVERYONE'S profile picture in to make the words Elevatorpedia? Pls contact me by either my talk page or private message me. Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 06:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 @SL74 OK noted:) Circleline28 (talk) 10:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Circleline28 Pet Mode Hi Can u please add this picture for the page of Pet Mode? Thanks Circleline28 (talk) 03:39, March 23, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 Pet Mode I did some research for that article. sorry I wasn't any help.... :( I tried my best... -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 12:22, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Page Can you help me rewrite Otis 3200? Perlu 20% lebih dingin (via google translate)... but I don't know how to go about it. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 13:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your signature You can use this method to make your signature just use the autofill function (~~~~) http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 04:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: FI MXB font You can use my LED Large font (Which similar): *http://forum.skyscrapersim.com/index.php?topic=4227.msg49082#msg49082 --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 02:29, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you guess the fixture? Did you know the fixture model in the photo? If you know, can you add it into the respective fixtures guide? (If you're curious, the photo was snapped by my friend, in a hotel during his stay in Istanbul, Turkey.) Rehgarding:YT channel Ok SL74 THANKS for the note but now it seems that everything is back to normal. If u spot anything fishy,pls drop me a comment on my blog post. Thanks again Circleline28 (talk) 15:49, April 17, 2014 (UTC)circleline28 WTH LET ME TELL U, when I was about to comment on the blog posts, I was blocked by (message edited by admin due to privacy reason). Galaxynotefan2 (talk) 08:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC)TheEvadingElevatorsGalaxynotefan2 (talk) 08:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism in ECW *I was found a vandalism in ECW by user , I have blocked him 6 months in this wiki and hope you can block him in other wiki managed by you. http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dieselducy&diff=7439&oldid=7436 --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 12:53, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I Create Page SJEC Elevator Excuse I'm Create The Page SJEC Elevator. we Need Sjec Elevator fixtures Need ur help! My com is full and i need u to copy this pic to this page ! Thanks Circleline28Circleline28 (talk) 12:32, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Is this Marryat & Scott lift? That is Marryat & Scott, in Aberdeen Municipal Service Building, Aberdeen (but I currently don't know whether those were either BFA-nized or replaced).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 13:17, May 31, 2014 (UTC) This fella This WC http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/59.101.84.97 created some nonsense pages with swearing, please take action. A Plan So I just went around the wiki and I saw that my photo is in the featured media and that gave me an idea. Maybe we can put a seprate section on the Elevator Fixtures page listing about panel for the disabled informations and images of it, how's that? In the meantime, I may go to buildings that have that kind of panel and you may upload some photos of panel for the disabled. Re:Adminship Oh, thank you for the promotion! :3. I will try my best to deal with spammers. Anyway, did you agree of making that hadicapped panel section? And also, I did a community consensus to stop WC from editing, did you approve this? User_blog:OtisElevatorGuy1/Restricting_this_Wiki_from_Wikia_Contributors. It says you are inactive because of exams until April 26. It is already after April 26, unless you mean next year, but I don't think so. Upanddownadventures (talk) 00:26, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Suggestion That will difficult to make like both countries have two operators like Singapore (SMRT and SBS) and unlike the HDB in Singapore and HA in Hong Kong can found that by building completions year. Unless more and more citation can found (such as photos and documents).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, June 18, 2014 (UTC) For Hong Kong, we can only found that in hkelev.com--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) BTW: MTR is stand for Mass Transit Railway (Their company called MTRC).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 05:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Bad User Hello SchindlerLift1874, I would like to report an anonymous user who has been adding categories with very rude words as names. Two spam pages have also been created by this user, and I have seen at least three affected pages. The IP is 59.101.123.55. SilverCyberlink (talk) 11:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) How do i.. You just reverted some categories that has the swearing did by the anon, how do you did that? Re : Re : How do i... Done what I must did. Any further pages to protect? Re: Done--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 03:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: Anon vandal Hi, the anon vandal you blocked seems to have a dynamic IP, so their IP soon changes and will probably need reblocking again. However, you can circumvent this and block their range - . Hope this helps! – Ozuzanna 13:18, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Protecting elevator models page Done, it's okay though, as long as I have the opportunity to get a fast internet to protect pages. Did you heard about what Ozuzanna said? That's the IP range block that you confused long time ago. Armor Elevator Co. Can you put my Armor elevator page on the list of elevator brands? Use the logo on the Armor elevator page. Upanddownadventures (talk) 18:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Door sensor question The model maybe CEDES MiniMax. BTW: The door operator in this video is QKS9.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:26, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It's not actual sensors. It's CEDES Universal Power Supply which is a small controller for sensors only. It usually install beside the door operator. You can refer to this photo I have already taken. The sensor power supply is installed behind the right arm which connected to the wheel (this picture is not installed with CEDES but installed with Microscan door sensors by T.L. Jones).--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Video reply You can refer these: * http://www.stepelectric.com/products_detail/&productId=318.html * http://www.stepelectric.com/products_detail/&productId=315.html --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:03, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Search "COP1070" in http://www.stepelectric.com/ --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:33, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Buttons question It is made by STEP but I don't know which model is.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Uploading photos For some reason, I can't upload photos. It says "permission error". Can you explain this? I can edit pages fine, just not post photos. Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:01, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I can't seem to edit some pages. The weird thing is, it seems if I log out, I can edit the pages, even if they are protected. I will experiment more, but I wanted to explain why a protected page was edited by "A Wikia Contributor" Wrong founded year It ment to be putting 1982 not 1983 in the Orona founded section in Notable/historic minor companies. Georgy2508. I got blocked in the Elevator Community Wiki Hi, AisakaTaiga(palmtoptiger) blocked me from Elevator Community Wiki for no reason. I have no idea why did he block me. I did nothing wrong in the Elevator Community Wiki. Can you unblock me in the Elevator Community Wiki? I'll be really appreciate with it. Thank you. Georgy2508 A Wikis Problem uploading the photo. When I tried to upload the photo of the elevator fixtures but it wouldn't let me upload the file and it's banned from the creation. Please help. Thank you. Georgy2508 I am trying to upload a photo to fixtures but it gives me a permission error. Also due to my standing in the whole "elevator enthusiasm" thing i would love to help moderate or admin these wikis. Thanks Andrew Question How do I add things on the references list? It's hard to do it. Georgy2508 (talk) 03:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Still doesn't let me add the photos. I've tried adding photo on the Wikia several times but no, still doesn't let me upload photos because it has permission error. Still doesn't help. How can I add photos as I know how to. Georgy2508 (talk) 21:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Otis Asian Lexan Here: http://cnsn.en.alibaba.com/product/798204513-218419722/AK_21_Otis_round_the_elevator_button.html --Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Still won't let me upload photo Oh I think someone just put me in the blacklist section and banned me from adding photos. Georgy2508 (talk) 13:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Problem I tried to add pages but it wont work, it says "titleblacklist-forbidden-edit". I think someone forbidded me from editing. Can you remove me from blacklist or unforbid me from editing? Georgy2508 (talk) 18:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem I want to add the RECO Special Products page. It provides temporary elevators. I wasn't excessive spamming. Georgy2508 (talk) 08:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem Also, add the page called Technos. Georgy2508 (talk) 21:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Protection All the pages start with "MediaWiki:" can only edit by admins by default.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 03:42, November 25, 2014 (UTC) And again, you can only add terms in MediaWiki:Titleblacklist to make the blacklist affected and check it to make it not duplicate.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 03:52, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Add pages Can you add the page called Technos and Rheinstahl AG? Georgy2508 (talk) 19:10, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Add pages If you have time, please add. Georgy2508 (talk) 18:17, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Photo uploading not working I have not been able to upload in the last few days. But I noticed for about a month, only admins have uploaded. I'm wondering if for some reason, only admins can upload right now. Can you confirm this? Upanddownadventures (talk) 19:33, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi A Wikia Contributor just edited Test Tower's message on my talk page. Can you tell him to stop editing people's messages on my talk page? Georgy2508 (talk) 11:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Permission error problem I've fixed by removing the "dollar" sign in the blacklist.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:11, December 9, 2014 (UTC) (this is my communication account, you can add a admin right if you like) Elevator World Magazine Elevator World made a blog post about this wiki! Here is a link: http://www.elevatorworld.com/blogs/?p=4550 Upanddownadventures (talk) 07:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) My blog post Thanks! Schindler 5500 Last time I put "H&M, Oxford, United Kingdom" on notable installations of Schindler 5500, Ajfd11111 (aka Test Tower) said "Undo revision 30564 by Georgy2508 (talk) 3300 installation." then I put "Le Cristal, Vienne, France" on notable installations of Schindler 5500, you said "Undo revision 30970 by Georgy2508 (talk) It's just another late model of Schindler 3300.". LOL that made me laugh when doing that. Georgy2508 (talk) 13:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) "Permission error" problem again. This time, when I tried to upload photos, it said "Permission error", it says "$2 has been banned from the creation". I think you should fix it by removing the "dollar" sign like Test Tower said so. Yesterday, I was tried to upload photos and it worked fine for me but today, it says "Permission error". However, I tried to add pages and it worked fine for me. Georgy2508 (talk) 16:06, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Categories Ok Ok. Georgy2508 (talk) 22:24, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Problem You need to try the terms in blacklist by using normal users, not any users which have admin right.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 05:15, December 16, 2014 (UTC) *You need to create a account for testing purpose. Don't give any admin right to this account.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:15, December 16, 2014 (UTC) **The only reason is you have admin right to bypass the list.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 05:01, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm back! Hey man it's me Eddo! It's been a long time I have not been back here (sorry, I have been so busy lately). What's going on here? Seems that the wiki has changed rapidly and there seems to be some new admins here. See ya later! User limitation for excessive spam I think you can ask to wikia for setting this wiki, ECW and EDBW to make those are only emailconfirmed users can be edited.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 06:52, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Toshiba Fixtures Hey, did you have any idea what is the Toshiba fixtures model? I found them in a budget hotel in Kuala Pilah. Please input meaningful title for uploading files in this wiki Title say that all, thank you.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Picture I took a screenshot of Turkish Elevators's video of the elevators at Varyap Meridian Grand Tower in Istanbul, Turkey and added a photo. Georgy2508 (talk) 11:02, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Picture Did you get permission? He could throw a copyright strike at you Elevating oregon since 2015 (talk) 15:44, July 14, 2015 (UTC)EOS2015 Background Nice background picture! Georgy2508 (talk) 10:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I have a problem, when I want to add my fixtures photos, it says Permission Error" Why? Unknown elevator fixtures In my most recent edit to the unknown elevator fixtures page, I added several different generic fixtures from the UK. Do you know the brand/type of any of these fixtures? Upanddownadventures (talk) 21:55, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Unknown fixtures I agree that it is most likely a DMG fixture. I will do some research, and see what I find. Upanddownadventures (talk) 09:31, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Is the second Schindler elevator 5500 with Linea Vetro fixtures or is it 6300? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKHB8gVvL0Y Georgy2508 (talk) 11:04, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: GoldStar elevators were a Hitachi OEM For this, I've checked some of the Hitachi escalators installed in late 1980s. The side panel style of the escalator are same as GoldStar and LG style. Your point maybe affected.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 03:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Permission denied on upload Trying to add media on tghe page I edit but each time I try to upload something I get the "permission denied" message. I tried shrinking a picture to a width of 220 first but to no avail, it is still denied. What can I do ? Gazou god (talk) 03:59, February 24, 2015 (UTC)Gazou_god Re: He who has been blocked... As this serious problem, I need to say he upload "country flag" in this wiki twice which offence our "Do not insert offensive, illegal, or abusive media" rule which not useful in this wiki (entirely). After he doing that, he create the pictures' talk page instead of contact one of our active admins for deleting twice. Finally I blocked him permanently. His block in ECW not handled by me but handled by another admin.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 16:24, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :So, his unblocking request is invalid.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 16:32, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Help! Where do I put these?? Poster-Common-Otis-Fixtures_(resized).png Unitec-Door-Operator-Poster3.png Unitec-Door-Systems-Poster3.png Re: Help First of all, did you get permission? But I would suggest putting it in either Otis elevator or in door operators. But I don't want you posting it if you don't have permission. ;) Elevating oregon since 2015 (talk) 15:44, July 14, 2015 (UTC)Elevating_oregon_since_2015 A question Where the source of this sentence?--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Question How can I edit pages? When I am trying to edit pages, it doesn't say "Edit", it says "View source". Can I edit some pages? Lift6470 (talk) 17:02, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question I am logged in but I cannot contribute. Lift6470 (talk) 18:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe I can report it to Wikia Central or Test Tower can? Lift6470 (talk) 07:12, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Question? How did you lockout anon/unregistered editing?? I'm having spam problems too on my wikia.. -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 10:01, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Support for editing right To request the editing right modification in the wiki, fill this form, then email contact to the Wikia team.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:53, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :You can give some proof such as block log to show that is a serious issue.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 13:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) List of elevators that have not been filmed I have an idea. Make a list of elevators that have not been filmed (so if another elevator enthusiast is in that area/visits it, he can film that elevator). Should I make this list on this wiki, Elevator Community Wiki, or Elevator Database Wiki? I don't know if I will make the list yet or not, but it is an idea I had. Generic elevator video request Can you send original videos for this elevator as a part my later upload (an Indonesian-style generic elevator in Hong Kong)? I'll upload the unlisted elevator video of my version to you later.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :Unlisted video is here.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 12:10, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Could you add: Marienkrankenhaus Hopital, Hamburg, Germany (2014) on the Schindler 5500 notable installations list other countries from the bottom please? http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Schindler_5500 Thank you! Elevators from Finland & more (FinnishLiftFilmer1993 (talk) 09:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC)) Electrical & electronic components seen on, but not unique to elevators For electrical & electronic components seen on, but not unique to elevators (for example, resistors), should pages be made about these components be made on the wiki, or should there be links to Wikipedia pages about these components? Upanddownadventures (talk) 02:59, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Photo location You can place it in Elevator door types temporatily.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 11:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: New page suggestion Are you sure want to make the page similar as hkelev.com's sign page?--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 08:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) New signature test Again, this is only a test. Spoiler Alert! Very Rare Hyundai Elevator Fixture Found in City of Dreams Manila, Parañaque City, Philippines Hi Sir! I have a question/clarification in regards to a very rare Hyundai Elevator fixture just I found yesterday in City of Dreams Manila. The Hall buttons are rectangular, touch-sensitive. When pressed, Up button is marked GREEN while Down button is marked RED as far as I know. The Hall indicator is quite similar to the older Mitsubishi in-car indicator, but smaller, left of the indicator is the arrow and right of the indicator is the floor number, much like the new in-car Hyundai Elevator LCD indicators BUT it uses a dot-matrix font. Inside of the elevator has everything mixed up. The inside has two indicators, the first is the new LCD indicator and another one is a typical Hyundai indicator. The floor buttons are similar to the Hall buttons I have said before but the close/open buttons are using the Type 41-esque fixtures though the logo is quite different. It looks newer than the Type41 buttons. Compared to Type 41 which is red, the color of the logo in the buttons are White. Sorry if I do not have pictures. I'll try to take one of them as proofs next time I visit the complex. My question is, are those buttons/fixtures belong to a new type? I hope you can answer my question. P.S. Sorry for my bad English. I'm in a Philippine City that Filipino is more fluent there. Hope you understand this. Thank you. (Jerenze (talk) 12:45, June 8, 2015 (UTC))Jerenze Wrong entry Hi Sir! I'm Jerenze from the Philippines, an elevator lover like you. This is my first message regarding the elevatorwiki. Can you please remove the entry "Lucky Chinatown Mall, Binondo, Philippines" in the "Notable Installations of Hyundai Elevator" Wiki? This is due that the mall uses Mitsubishi Elevators. Hope to understand in this matter. Thank you! (Jerenze (talk) 12:24, June 8, 2015 (UTC))Jerenze Countdown I have made a countdown for the wikia. Youtube - -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] Vincent Chong has come here The username in wikia is Yaucheong2009.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:45, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: What is this? As you say, it maybe a floor selector.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 14:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Series 7 Response Hello! As a response with the Otis Series 7 fixtures, I do think we should label them as Series 7. But if we are calling them unknown, then we should call Otis Lexan and Pre Lexan unknown also. Because "Pre Lexan" was actually made of lexan. And we are not very sure of what the Otis Lexan fixture name was. Just a heads up Elevating oregon since 2015 (talk) 18:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Elevating_oregon_since_2015 Elevating oregon since 2015 (talk) 18:05, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Elevating_oregon_since_2015 Yeah i am reposting this because for some reason it posted it in someones other box. Elevators from Oregon since 2015 is counter editing In his talk page, he deletes your warning, this can be disrecpectuful.. -lloyd999ify Logo Suggestion -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts = 13:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC)] Schindler myPORT Thanks for fixing this for me!! - - -- [[User:cynder-loves-lifts|[Cynder-loves-lifts]]] [Message to Cynder-loves-lifts] 09:02, August 25, 2015 (UTC) EITA Newsletter Hey, I just cleaned my dad's car, my dad worked for building engineering, so he got lots of things inside his car, but I found 2 EITA newsletter booklet, and it has notable installations as well. May I add additional info based on that booklet, I'm just leaving this message for approval. Skyscrapersim Forum Did you know there is now an MLP section of the Skyscrapersim forum?? MLP Skyscrapersim Forum] PTL Editing Hi, I'm with PTL Equipment and would like to update some of our information on your PTL page. I noticed the history page was locked to editing and am assuming the others are as well. Is it possible for me to edit or assist in editing selected material? Ptlsteve (talk) 20:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Amtech Reliable Elevator Co. I noticed that under the Notable installations section of the Amtech Reliable Elevator Co. page, you mentioned an elevator at Fallas Paredes in San Fransisco, CA. I think you meant Fallas Paredes in Los Angeles, CA, though I have not edited the page in case this is not a mistake. IDlift, Why did you mark my article (page) as should be deleted? Should I post those to other pages as edits? Crafthuntergaming (talk) 10:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Crafthuntergaming Schindler 9700 AE On the Schindler 9300 AE escalator page, it says that the 9700 AE is an inclined moving walkway. However, Schindler's website says the 9700 is an escalator. I think the 9700 AE is also an escalator, though the 9700 AE might only exist in a few countries. Is that a mistake on the Schindler 9300 AE page? Or, if you have heard that the 9700 AE is a moving walkway, where did you hear that from? Schindler's Norwegian website suggests that the 9700 AE is an escalator (I viewed the page through Google Translate, though I am pretty surethat the 9700 AE is an escalator). If you agree that it is a mistake, I can edit the page. Upanddownadventures (talk) 04:18, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm trying to add in the latest design of Orona fixtures into the Orona Fixtures guide, and it won't let me create a gallery. Every time I click on "add gallery", the editor comes up, but when trying to add in a photo, it says "permission error." Thanks for your help, but the photos I'm trying to upload already have a name like that, Alex Ellis (talk) 02:25, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Unidentified Fixtures yet Hey there. It is time that I found another elevator fixture, but this time I'm actually holding the unit itself. My friend who works in the Keretapi Tanah Melayu (KTM), brought back this elevator fixture after the car park elevators were replaced with ThyssenKrupps. I have no idea what brand is this call button fixtures, it has an LCD floor display, a button for going up, the "Park" keyswitch and "Firemen" keyswitch. There is a buzzer on the Up button PCB. The circuit boards doesn't show any branding, the only logo I found is an ESD warning triangle. Do you have any idea what's the brand of the fixture? 12:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Elevator records list I want to make a page with links to all known states with elevator records. Should I put that list on this wiki, Elevator Community wiki, or Elevator Database wiki? Also, I asked some questions on your Elevator Database Wiki talk page. Upanddownadventures (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Previous message Did you receive the previous message? I am not sure if you did because I forgot to fill in the subject/headline. Upanddownadventures (talk) 08:24, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi there, I noticed on this page - http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Wheelchair_lift Theres a few missing links in the 'notable manufactures' section. Would you very kindly place a link for these to help users and business's alike. Gartec Ltd - http://www.gartec.com/ - Porch Lifts - www.porchlifts.com Britannica Lifts Ltd - www.britannialift.co.uk/ Id really appreciate if you could complete this as i do not have permission to edit. Hi there, I noticed on this page - http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Wheelchair_lift Theres a few missing links in the 'notable manufactures' section. Would you very kindly place a link for these to help users and business's alike. Gartec Ltd - http://www.gartec.com/ - Porch Lifts - www.porchlifts.com Britannica Lifts Ltd - www.britannialift.co.uk/ Id really appreciate if you could complete this as i do not have permission to edit. Kind Regards Sam Hi thanks for editing that last request ! Ive just discovered another Lift company that aims for domestic uses thought this would also be useful for users. Gartec Home - http://www.gartechome.com/ Would you mind adding this one as well, Kind regards Sam Private pages What types of options are there to make a page private? Can you make it so only registered users can view a page? Can you make it so only users on a list can view a page? I am considering the option about making the elevator keys page private in some way, because the information on that page can be misused, and I think elevator technicians might not want the info to be in a place where the public can see it. It provides useful information for the public I dont see how the content can be missused ?